Como conquistar al chico de tus sueños en 5 pasos
by ReScUe-CoLuPtOr
Summary: las revistas para chicas siempre suelen tener estos consejos, pero, que pasaría si nuestro querido pelirrojo empezara a seguirlos? Los resultados varían si se trata de demonios
1. Prologo

Hola a todos! Para aquellos que no me conocen yo soy Rescue-san y por primera vez me he animado a escribir algo como esto, soy primeriza en estas cosas así que si no me sale bien pido disculpas! Solo ténganme un poco de paciencia y comenten haber que les ha parecido y dejen sus sugerencias también las aceptare con gusto! Sin más preámbulos comencemos con la historia!

**Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo solo los tome prestaditos un rato jaja!**

**Prologo**

-Maldición!!

Se decía a si mismo una y otra vez Shuicihi Minamino mientras daba vueltas en su cama, nunca se habría imaginado en esta situación, el, el grandioso Youko Kurama ahora estaba desesperado por un problema amoroso.

-Que se supone debería hacer?

Se pregunto de nuevo a si mismo mientras miraba hacia el techo de su habitación, ya eran repetidas las veces en las que se perdía mirando al techo cuando pensaba en su pequeño problema que a veces parecía no ser tan pequeño como aparentaba, nada tan pequeño lo haría ponerse de esa manera, desesperado y deprimido como si fuera una colegiala, los hombres no tenían porque ponerse así!

-Tal vez un poco de televisión no me haría mal

Lo dijo y lo hizo, salió de su lecho y se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaba la televisión, se dejo caer en el mueble mas cercano, si, aun seguía deprimido, encendió la televisión rápidamente y paso los canales uno por uno, porque en días así no había nada interesante que ver?

-"_ohh Ricardo, te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi"_

_-"también te amo Francesca, desde el primer momento"_

Ver eso solo logro hacer que su estado de ánimo empeorara mas que antes, tomo un cojín cercano y lo coloco sobre su cabeza, apretándolo con fuerza contra si mismo volviéndose a lamentar como lo había hecho minutos antes en su habitación, si sentir lastima de si mismo era parte de un concurso el de seguro iría a la cabeza. Volvió a pasar los canales para ver que más podía encontrar.

-"seamos amigos!!"

Realmente eso no estaban tan mal, los programas para niños eran tontos pero por un segundo logro olvidar el porque se lamentaba, pero no era ningún bebe como para quedarse mirando eso.

-"_atención chicas!!!"_ –Ese anuncio llamo su atención por una razón que ni el mismo entendía- "_ya esta a la venta la nueva edición de la revista Cosas de chicos y chicas y tiene lo que todas estaban esperando!!! Consejos de cómo conquistar al hombre de sus sueños en 5 sencillos pasos!!! Es completamente garantizado solo inténtelo!!! Busquen la revista en todos los puestos!!!"_

Se sintió tonto en ese momento, porque se quedo mirando ese comercial? ni que el fuera de esas chicas bobas que creen que los consejos y demás cosas que aparecen en las revistas funcionan. Ignorando lo que vio, selecciono un canal con una película y se quedo mirándolo hasta terminar profundamente dormido.

**Al día siguiente…**

No había podido dormir nada, si ese dia no se los hubieran dado libre jamás habría podido soportar una jornada de clases. En ese momento se encontraba caminando por las calles cuando precisamente paso cerca de un puesto de revistas, camino mas lento solo por curiosidad cuando la vio…la revista que habían anunciado en ese tonto comercial y en la portada estaba lo que anunciaban, decía: "quieres conquistar a alguien en 5 pasos? Mira y averigua como!"

Lo que hizo a continuación hasta a el mismo lo había sorprendido, su cuerpo se movió por si solo en ese momento, se acerco al puesto de revistas, paso algo de dinero y compro la dichosa edición de la revista que tenia esos consejos, luego de eso salió literalmente corriendo a un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlo.

Paso varios minutos observando la revista en silencio, así de desesperado estaba como para aceptar los consejos de esas revistas para chicas?

-que estas haciendo?

Una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había terminado apoyado en un árbol cercano a su casa y justo en las ramas de este se encontraba su gran amigo Hiei.

-Hiei! Ah…yo no…te sentí…

-desde cuando eres tan distraído como para no notar mi presencia?

-ahh…no lo se! Quieres…pasar a mi casa?

-no, solo descansaba, ya tengo que irme

-otra misión? Me gustaría que te quedaras mas seguido

-Hn…no soy como tu, me volvería loco estando mucho tiempo aquí…me voy

Dicho esto, dio un salto en la misma rama del árbol y desapareció, esto dejo más decidido a Kurama que antes, ya que, su querido amigo era la razón de todos sus males, era quien había logrado enamorarlo tanto que suspiraba por el cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, era su culpa de que el se encontrara así en ese momento y no iba a soportarlo mas, ese demonio testarudo tenia que ser suyo aunque tuviera que rebajarse a seguir consejos de una simple revista. Se dirigió a su casa, se encerró completamente en su habitación, abrió la revista y comenzó a buscar la pagina de los consejos…

Continuara

Que tal el comienzo hasta ahora? Disculpen pero no soy muy buena escribiendo, dejen un review con lo que sea por favor! Y si tienen alguna sugerencia para los consejos háganla y la recibiré con gusto, hasta podría incluirla en la historia, nos leemos la próxima vez!


	2. No te hagas el dificil

Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias a todos los que si les agrado mi historia, no soy tan mala, oh si? En primer lugar agradezco a oscurita, muchas gracias por el review amiga! Realmente me animo a continuar y no sabes cuanto, este capitulo va para ti! Aquí les traje la continuación, esperemos que esta me salga bien igual, disfruten!

Gracias a: angg, Oscurita XuXu, Roronoa Minamino y Kitty_wolf, sus opiniones valen mucho para mi!

**Capitulo 1: no te hagas el difícil**

Ahí estaba el, en su habitación, muy tarde en la noche, como esos típicos chicos que se esconden de sus padres porque tienen una revista pornográfica en su habitación, ojala ese hubiera sido en su caso…pero no! Se ocultaba tontamente porque tenia guardada una revista para chicas con la esperanza de que le ayudara con el problema que tenia con Hiei! Realmente tenia que ser un perfecto idiota para creer que esas tonterías funcionarían.

Iba pasando las páginas, el horóscopo, una pérdida de tiempo total, chismes de los famosos, porque iba a estar interesado en leer acerca de las desgracias de otros si ya tenia las suyas propias? Test, acaso alguien en verdad creía que eso funcionaba? Al fin llego a la sección que le interesaba, los consejos, renegándose a si mismo una vez más comenzó con su lectura.

"_hola! Si estas leyendo esto es porque estas dispuesta a conquistar a ese chico que tanto quieres! Aquí averiguaras como, lo primero es…_"

Llevaba solo unos minutos leyendo eso y ya estaba casi seguro que había gastado su dinero en vano, primero estaban las recomendaciones

1. _Seguridad: ante todo debes sentirte segura de ti misma, siéntete atractiva y creerlo! Tu atractivo físico depende mucho de cómo te sientas, si demuestras esta seguridad terminaras atrayendo a mas de un hombre con seguridad_

Conclusión, una tontería!! La atracción física para el no era problema, no había persona que no gustara de el con tal solo verlo por primera vez, seguridad en si mismo? El era Youko Kurama!! No podía estar más confiado de si mismo aunque lo intentara, ya tenia ese elemento de su parte y no necesitaba que una estúpida revista se lo recordara.

2. _Se tú misma: a los chicos no les agrada que finjas ser otra persona así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es actuar como tú eres normalmente y no tendrás problemas_

Si claro, para quien escribía esa revista le era fácil decirlo porque no tenia que enfrentarse a un demonio que no se preocupa mas que por si mismo y que no le importa en lo mas mínimo lo que el haga o deje de hacer, estaba comenzando a aburrirse de esas tontas recomendaciones y tenia ganas de ir directamente a la razón del porque había comprado esa revista, la parte en la que decía como demonios podía hacer que Hiei cayera rendido a sus pies!

3._ Se natural: a veces demasiado maquillaje…_

Esa ni si quiera se molesto en leerla, desde cuando el necesitaba maquillaje? Tanto en su aspecto humano como en el demoniaco el era todo un dios, un dulce para la vista, si, lo natural le iba de maravilla.

Interrumpió un momento su lectura para observar por la ventana, se apoyo en el marco de esta sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos, de nuevo estaba pensando en el…

- Hiei…

Cuantas habían sido las veces en las que suspiro de esa manera a causa de el esperando por el día en que no tuviera ninguna clase de misión en el Makai y fuera a verlo? Aun conservaba esa boba esperanza de que eso iba a pasar en algún futuro cercano, pero había que aceptarlo el no iría a verlo, debía estar demasiado desesperado o aburrido como para hacer eso, saliendo de sus pensamientos dejo caer su cuerpo sobre su cama una vez mas, tomo la revista entre sus manos y continuo con su lectura.

4. _Actitud: hay muchos que aseguran que el encanto que tienen las mujeres sobre muchos hombres radica en la actitud que tienen hacia los demás, debes tomar en consideración lo siguiente: 1-muestrate interesada, esto ayudara a que sienta que lo aceptas, los nombres suelen tener la necesidad de causar interés o ellos mismos terminaran por alejarse. 2-muestra tu compasión y ternura. 3-muestrale tus intereses pero también debes hacer que el diga los suyos, esto siempre suele resultar muy atractivo._

Con respecto a lo que leyó se guardo sus comentarios hasta el final debido a que eso lo único que logro fue hacer que volverá a caer en un estado de depresión. Interés, el siempre se mostro interesado en el, no había momento en que no le enviara al menos una señal de que le interesaba como algo mas que como un amigo, lo único que le faltaría es colocarse un letrero gigante en el cuello que dijera "soltero y esperándote" eso seria aun mas patético que lo que esta haciendo. Compasión y ternura, si esas dos cualidades eran las principales por las cuales Hiei siempre le estaba renegando! Que era demasiado bueno con todos y que esa confianza algún día haría que lo mataran, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas palabras e incluso ya habían dejado de molestarle. Ahora sus intereses, le había dicho como un millón de veces que era lo que a el le interesaba y la única respuesta que recibía de su parte era un "Hn" y cuando le preguntaba acerca de los intereses que el tenia recibía una respuesta que era aun peor que la anterior "baka kitsune".

Ya estaba perdiendo la poca esperanza que tenia, dejo caer la revista sobre su cara mientras se lamentaba una y otra vez…pero en medio de esto pudo observar algo al estar la revista tan cerca de sus ojos, decía "paso número 1" era el primer consejo! Ya no más recomendaciones estúpidas que lo único que lograban era desanimarlo más, en ese instante volvió a recobrar el interés que había perdido hace un momento, no quedaba más sino empezar a leer.

_Paso Nº 1, no te hagas la difícil: hay muchas que creen que a los chicos les gusta cuando tú te haces la difícil, bien, aquí te revelaremos un secreto, si existiera un premio para la peor técnica de conquista esta seguramente se lo llevaría. Fuentes han confirmado que los chicos están más que cansados de esto, así que si te propones hacer esto ciertamente lo vas a desilusionar sobretodo si tú eres atractiva, esta técnica es nefasta. Si un chico ve a una chica atractiva y que además de esto se hace la difícil o ve que muchos andan tras de ella también lo mas lógico que hará será rendirse. Usa principalmente algunas miradas, encontrarte mucho con el y cosas por el estilo, dale a entender que te interesa, la mayoría de los chicos no se da cuenta de este juego por lo que te puede resultar muy efectivo._

Luego de haber terminado con su lectura se quedo estupefacto, todo lo que ahí decía tenia mucho de razón y mucho mas si se refería a alguien como Hiei, si el llegaba a hacerse el difícil perdería el poco interés que tal vez tenga en el, tenia sentido! Y jamás se había puesto a analizarlo de la siguiente forma, que pensaba Hiei siempre que lo veía rodeado por sus compañeras de clases y algunas otras que se le acercaban cuando caminaba por la calle con la intención de pedirle una cita? Y si no le gustaba? Y si también estaba interesado en el? Esta bien, eso era ir demasiado lejos pero podría ser que no le agradara verlo de esa manera, muchas veces le había manifestado su desagrado de que todas esas "mujeres ningen" estuvieran tras de el, había una posibilidad de que eso si resultara! Ahora, la ultima parte había quedado grabada en su memoria: "…_usa principalmente algunas mirada_…" si lo pensaba con claridad el jamás había usado ninguna mirada especial con el aparte de las que siempre le dedicaba como signo de amistad, que pasaría si el cambiaba sus miradas? Sin lugar a dudas eso ultimo era algo que tenia que probar lo mas pronto posible, ya tendria luego el tiempo y el momento adecuado para mostrarle que estaria disponible solo para el, el único inconveniente aquí era el hecho de que Hiei estaba en otra misión y no estaba seguro de cuando lo volvería a ver, pero eso no era de mucha importancia en ese momento, estaba mas motivado que antes gracias a ese consejo y eso le daría tiempo para hacer algunas pruebas. Escondió muy bien la revista, volvió a su cama y se acomodo en ella, sabia que esa noche si iba a dormir con tranquilidad.

**Unos días después…**

6: 00 p.m. Se veía de nuevo a si mismo caminando por las calles, se veía radiante ese día, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien consigo mismo, ahora no podía esperar para volver a ver a Hiei, había hecho varias pruebas durante esos días con varias chicas y con todas fue igual, ninguna logro resistirse, tenia mucha confianza en si mismo de que al menos lograría hacer que Hiei se apenara un poco, estaba listo para lo que fuera.

De regreso en su casa, estaba solo de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, tenía sus ojos cerrados pensando en como seria la situación cuando volviera a ver a Hiei, estaba tranquilo no como las anteriores veces, tenia mucha confianza……que era ese ruido? Un sonido como de golpes lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, al abrir los ojos pudo darse cuenta de que era lo que sucedía, nada mas y nada menos que Hiei estaba fuera de su ventana golpeando para que le abriera debido a que esta se encontraba cerrada, de pronto sintió como al verlo toda la confianza que tenia en un principio se había desaparecido como por arte de magia, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue incorporarse torpemente y abrirle la ventana para que pudiera seguir, este solo entro con algo de mal humor.

- Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo golpeando?

- Yo…no me di cuenta…te hice esperar mucho? –tenia una sonrisa nerviosa-

- Hn…eso ya no importa

- Y…ahhh…regresaste pronto, que sucedió con la misión?

- No era nada importante, termine mas rápido de lo que pensé

- Me alegra…yo…te traeré algo! –Salió de su habitación en cuanto termino de decir esto, dirigiéndose a la cocina-

A donde se había ido la confianza que tenia hace un momento? Tanto control tenia Hiei sobre el para hacerlo comportar tontamente con tan solo mirarlo? No, no podía ser así, si no ponía en practica ese consejo tal vez se arrepentiría después por no haberlo hecho, tan pronto subió de nuevo a su habitación pondría en marcha su plan.

- Te traje un poco de té con unas galletas de chocolate…como a ti te gustan –dijo Kurama mientras acercaba el plato de galletas y la taza de te a Hiei, sentándose a su lado-

- Hn…-respondió antes de comer las galletas, eso era lo que el se esperaba después de todo-

Mientras Hiei comía tranquilamente Kurama dio inicio a su plan, se quedo observándolo, detallándolo con la mirada, algo que siempre tuvo deseos de hacer pero que no lo había hecho sino hasta ahora, aunque lo mirara una y otra vez siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, Hiei era verdaderamente atractivo, no era de sorprenderse que terminara profunda e irremediablemente enamorado de el. No fue sino hasta ese momento en el que Hiei noto la forma en como era observado.

- Que tanto estas mirando? –eso que se notaba en su voz, eran nervios?-

- Nada…solo te observo –sonrió complacido Kurama-

- Baka Kitsune... –dijo Hiei volviendo su atención nuevamente a las galletas-

Kurama apenas y podía creerlo, estaba funcionando, el consejo de esa tonta revista estaba funcionando, logro que Hiei se pusiera nervioso con una simple mirada de más y eso era algo que no se lograba fácilmente, esto le estaba resultando mejor de lo que había pensado, quiso tentar a la suerte un poco mas, para esto espero a que Hiei terminara de comer.

- Porque no te quedas esta noche? Es algo tarde –no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento mientras hablaba-

- Tengo que irme ya –le respondió Hiei tratando de evadir la mirada-

-lo miro mas directamente en lo que volvía a hablarle- quedarte…por favor

Eso ultimo lo obligo a encararlo, mirando directamente a sus ojos también, para su suerte, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas paso desapercibido por Kurama, de no haber sido así hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a una situación bastante incomoda.

- Esta bien –dijo de forma casi inaudible Hiei-

Kurama solo asintió y respondió con un "gracias" mientras le dedicada una de sus mejores sonrisas, ese consejo realmente le había resultado de maravilla, no solo logro ponerlo nervioso sino que consiguió que se quedara con el esa noche. Arreglo su cama para que Hiei durmiera en ella, el dormiría en el suelo, pero en ningún momento dejo de sonreírse a si mismo pese a las muchas reclamaciones de Hiei que decía que le molestaba esa sonrisa, había logrado algo muy importante ese día, ahora estaba ansioso de saber que tendría el siguiente consejo y si le resultaría igual de efectivo como el primero, tendría que averiguarlo después.

**Continuara…**

Que les ha parecido? Lo actualice pronto ya que luego no tendré tanto tiempo libre para poner el próximo así de rápido, en esta ocasión quizás demore un poco más en subir el siguiente cap. Dejen sus opiniones por favor, hasta la próxima!


	3. A un chico se le nota si le interesas

Saludos a todos! Si, demore mas de lo que había previsto pero no los decepcionare con este capitulo y mucho menos con todos los reviews que me animan a continuar! Sin más preámbulos aquí viene el siguiente capitulo!

Gracias por los comentarios a: Misao-dix, angg, oscurita xuxu, Roronoa_minamino, suby-chan, tania56, Kristy Midou, Kitty_wolf. Sus opiniones valen muchísimo para mí.

**Capitulo 2: a un chico se le nota si le interesas.**

_Paso Nº2: a un chico se le nota si le interesas. Comúnmente este es el tercer paso pero esta vez decidimos adelantarlo por si algunas tenemos este caso, luego de haber pasado determinado tiempo con tu chico se le notara enseguida si quiere algo contigo o no porque los chicos son malos ocultando eso. Si este es tu caso lo más probable es que intente tocarte, acercarse mucho a ti o te mire la espalda baja si tú entiendes y seguramente será el quien tome la iniciativa. Nosotras como mujeres tenemos una habilidad especial para darnos cuenta de eso, lo importante aquí es que de una u otra forma a el se le notara si quiere o no contigo, solo es cuestión tuya dar el paso._

Nuevamente esto dejo pensando al pelirrojo, realmente nunca había notado si Hiei le miraba algún lugar de su cuerpo o se le acercaba mucho en ciertos momentos, esa revista era brillante! Le había dado una nueva perspectiva de la que no estaba enterado y considerando el éxito que tuvo el último consejo que tomo estaba en total acuerdo con lo que decían en ese artículo.

-se puede saber que tanto es lo que estas haciendo kitsune?

Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, si tal vez era muy arriesgado leer esos consejos teniendo a Hiei con el pero en ese momento no le importaba, además tenia la excusa perfecta para que el no sospechara nada.

-estoy estudiando un poco, nada mas –le respondió sonriendo-

-para otro de esos exámenes de lo que hablas?

-así es

-Hn…extraño

-…que? –en su voz se notaba un ligero toque de nerviosismo-

-nunca te habías dedicado tanto para una de esas cosas, siempre dices que son fáciles –lo miro, sospechando algo-

-es que…este tema es muy complicado, tengo que dedicarle más tiempo Hiei

-lo que tu digas –su mirada volvió a tranquilizarse y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama de Kurama-

Suspiro suavemente, eso estuvo cerca, no sabia que Hiei le pusiera tanta atención al momento que estudiaba…atención? Si analizaba ese pensamiento…si! Hiei le prestaba algo de atención! Si seguía fijándose en esas cosas tal vez descubriría si tenía alguna esperanza o no con el demonio, claro, a pesar de estar leyendo ese articulo no se olvidaba de que el era un hombre y no tenia el dichoso "talento especial" que poseen las mujeres para fijarse en esos pequeños detalles, siendo así tenia que idearse alguna forma para que Hiei dejara notar al menos un poco de su interés por el si es que lo tenia y el día siguiente era perfecto para poner en marcha su plan. Por el momento guardo todas sus cosas, con especial cuidado escondió la revista y se fue a dormir.

**Al día siguiente.**

Kurama fue el primero en levantarse como era acostumbrado, saco unas ropas y salió al baño para arreglarse. Estaba muy emocionado por ese día, después de mucho esforzarse logro convencer a Hiei para que saliera de compras con el y ya tenia preparada su arma mortal para hacer que cayera rendido ante el. Se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

Luego de un momento escucho un ruido proveniente de su habitación, esa era la señal que le indicaba que Hiei ya estaba despierto, salió del baño y se encamino hacia aya.

-kitsune donde demonios…

No pudo terminar su frase, porque lo que veían sus ojos aun no podía creerlo su mente. Era Kurama, pero estaba diferente a otros días, no era la ropa que siempre acostumbraba a usar, su pantalón era pegado al cuerpo, usaba una camisa con mangas y sobre esta un chaleco y tenía el pecho descubierto, en pocas palabras, era todo un dulce para la vista, incluida la de Hiei y por su puesto, esto no paso desapercibido por el kitsune.

-no que querías salir hoy? Date prisa –le dijo Hiei sin si quiera mirarlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba-

-porque tanta prisa? –se coloco frente a el, obligándolo a mirarle- tenemos todo el día, no importa tardarnos un poco

Estaba aplicando ambos consejos al mismo tiempo, solo que el era quien tomaba la iniciativa colocando una de sus manos en su hombro, dándole una muy ligera caricia mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-a veces no te entiendo Kurama…-rehuyó la mirada y se notaba a simple vista que se había avergonzado un poco-

Sonrió satisfecho Kurama, al parecer usar su sensualidad natural combinaba con ropa provocativa era muy efectivo, pero eso no terminaba ahí, el verdadero plan empezaba al momento en que salieran a la calle.

**En camino al centro comercial**

Se veía a un Hiei mas irritado que de costumbre, gracias a que Kurama decidió cambiar su estilo para vestir habían muchos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, por su puesto que esto no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo al zorro, cuando volvería a tener la oportunidad de ver a su Hiei tan celoso por algo como eso? Era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Lo mejor de todo es que esto solo era el comienzo, ya había hecho que Hiei demostrara sus celos, ahora lo pondría a babear, su primera parada fue en un local donde vendían ropa elegante.

-y para que necesitas eso? –Pregunto Hiei con un tono de fastidio en su voz-

-siempre habrá una ocasión para usar algo así, no te enojes y acompáñame –literalmente lo arrastro hasta la tienda-

Empezó a mirar distintos trajes, eligiendo el que mejor le quedara para mostrárselo a Hiei antes de probárselo pero…cuanta fue su sorpresa cuando vio como una de las empleadas del local estaba demasiado cerca de el porque estaba haciendo todo eso, el era SU Hiei y el que alguien mas se le este insinuando era algo que no iba a permitir. Se acerco rápidamente hasta Hiei, lo jalo del brazo y lo saco de ese lugar antes de que pudiera cometer un asesinato.

-que demonios te pasa! Suéltame ya! –se suelta de forma brusca del agarre del kitsune-

-solo quería que nos fuéramos…ya no me interesa comprar nada ahí –empieza a caminar delante de el- sígueme

Al momento se dio cuenta de que era un idiota, el objetivo de esa salida era que Hiei demostrara interés en el, no que perdiera el control ante una cosa como esa y terminara actuando como un inmaduro.

-suspiro pesadamente- a este paso jamás lo lograre –se dijo para si mismo-

-kitsune…

-ah! –no sintió en que momento Hiei se le había acercado de nuevo, solo esperaba que no haya escuchado nada-

-si esto fue por esa ningen…no tuviste porque hacerlo…después de todo…-callo por un momento- yo vine hasta aquí contigo…solo me importa eso

Quedo en un estado de shock momentáneo, le importaba! Realmente le importaba y acababa de decírselo aun no se lo creía! Se lanzaría sobre el en ese momento pero si lo hacia seguramente se ganaría un buen golpe, así que solo le dedico una de sus mas sinceras sonrisas. Eso le dio más ánimos y ansias de continuar con lo que antes había planeado.

Así pasaron el día, recorrieron casi todas las tiendas que habían en el centro comercial, se detuvieron un momento para descansar y esto fue aprovechado por Kurama para comprarle a su querido demonio el helado que tanto le gustaba y deleitarse con la escena de Hiei mientras lo comía.

-_te ves adorable de esta manera…-_pensaba para sus adentros Kurama mientras observaba la encantadora escena_-_

-que tanto me miras kitsune?

-nada…solo me gusta observarte

-Hn…

De esta manera, terminaron su día de compras, cuando volvían a la casa de Kurama estaba atardeciendo, Hiei se había quedado atrás y de esta forma pudo apreciar al pelirrojo, se veía realmente perfecto cuando los rayos de sol de ese atardecer lo iluminaba, su cabello brillaba con mayor intensidad y sus ojos, radiantes de felicidad, se veían aun mas hermosos que siempre, sumándole a todo esto que su físico lo favorecía mucho, ante tal escena, Hiei no pudo evitar el permanecer inmóvil observando por un momento, o fue así hasta que Kurama se percato de ello.

-ahora tu…que tanto me miras?

-quien había estado mirando un punto fijo del cuerpo de Kurama- nada…vámonos ya –caminando delate de el-

-quien permaneció pensando un momento- _acaso…habrá estado mirando mi…? _–se sonrió a si mismo con ese pensamiento-

Esa noche Hiei volvió a quedarse a dormir, Kurama se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro, aun no podía creer del todo que esa tonta revista estaba funcionando también…porque con esa tarde que paso con su querido youkai podía decir que al menos mostraba algo de interés en el y eso le daba esperanzas, las suficientes como para continuar con ese alocado plan para conquistarlo.

**Continuara…**

Se que fue muy corto esta vez, pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo y mas interesante! Esta vez procurare no tardarme tanto para actualizar, reviews por favor! Eso me ha ayudado como no se imaginan a seguir! Nos vemos a la próxima, sayonara!


	4. Invitar a salir a un chico

Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra actualización, no tarde tanto esta vez verdad? Y tengan por seguro que este capitulo ira lleno de sorpresas! De nuevo agradezco todas las opiniones y ánimos que me mandaron, para todos ustedes va esto!

Gracias por los comentarios a: angg, oscurita xuxu, Haruco y Sonya-chan17, sus opiniones valen muchisimo para mi!!

**Capitulo 3: invita a salir a un chico**

Era viernes en la noche, como siempre estaba en su casa estudiando cualquier materia, procurando estar preparado para futuros exámenes, o al menos eso es lo que estaría haciendo en otra situación, porque en ese momento, leía una vez más su tan valiosa revista en busca de otro consejo…y cual fue su sorpresa al notar el titulo del próximo paso a seguir para conquistar.

_Paso Nº 3: invita a salir a un chico_

Como el solo titulo de ese consejo podía hacerlo sentir tan terriblemente nervioso? Nunca había pensando que esa tonta revista iría tan lejos y tan rápido, siempre se le había cruzado por la mente la idea de salir con Hiei pero no tenia la valentía para hacerlo, temía que lo rechazara, tanto así que le tomo un momento decidirse o no a leer ese articulo, necesito mucho valor como para seguir en la siguiente pagina y comenzar con su lectura.

_Amiga, si ya has llegado hasta aquí es que seguramente debiste hacerte las siguientes preguntas: Invitar a un chico? Como debo hacerlo? Si es así aquí te tenemos respuestas…_

Era increíble lo mucho que una simple revista podía acertar con respecto a esas cosas relacionadas con el…por un momento se sintió como una chica pero continuo

_Si te has hecho este tipo de preguntas es porque debes encontrarte en alguna de estas situaciones sino es que en las tres juntas: no se ha enterado que le interesas, es demasiado tímido o simplemente no quiere contigo._

Pensó por un momento, la primera opción era la mas factible, ya que seguramente Hiei no tenia ni la menor idea de todas las tonterías que estaba haciendo solo por el, la segunda opción…era imposible que Hiei se comportara de manera tímida así que inmediatamente la descarto…ahora…la tercera…podía ser que realmente no estuviera interesado en el como lo imaginaba…pero no podía rendirse solo por las tonterías que su mente imaginaba, había llegado muy lejos y no pensaba renunciar

_Entre estas opciones yo apostaría casi el 100% a que no esta enterado…es esa tu situación verdad?_

Maldición!! Como es que podía acertar en tantas cosas? Ya hasta comenzaba a asustarse de que quien escribió la revista lo estaba espiando y escribía todo eso basado en su situación! …ese fue uno de los peores pensamientos mas estúpidos que pudo haber tenido en su vida!

_La mayoría de los casos son como los tuyos amiga así que no tienes de que preocuparte…el punto aquí es que los hombres no son muy hábiles para esto, lo que siempre suele suceder con ellos es que, cuando tu eres directa y les dices: "salimos?" seguramente ellos están pensando esto: "debe estar hablándome del clima…y eso a mi que me importa?"_

…eso era tan terriblemente cierto que volvió a asustarlo! Por lo menos Hiei si era un total y completo despistado para estas cosas, ya muchas veces había tratado de insinuársele y el le salía con preguntas tontas que lo único que conseguían era desanimarlo por completo y hacer que deje el tema a un lado

_De seguro también debes hacerte esta pregunta ahora mismo, porque invitarlo yo? Precisamente por lo ya dicho antes, porque no se ha enterado que lo quieres, como sea, tienes dos opciones: actuar o quedarte ahí como estas y luego arrepentirte por el resto de tus días._

En realidad no se había hecho esa pregunta, ya que la respuesta era mas que obvia, pero todo lo que ahí decía tenia mucho de razón, si no lo intentaba en ese momento podría terminar arrepintiéndose por el resto de su vida de que tuvo una oportunidad de oro y la desperdicio!

_Si sigues esto lo mas probable es que te expongas a un rechazo! Tu, que ya has rechazado a muchos otros antes, te expondrás al mundo del rechazo y podrías probar lo que muchos antes ya han probado cuando la chica que les gusta los rechaza, es hora de que dejes de ser la intocable y des el primer paso!_

Cerro la revista inmediatamente después de eso, fue una perdida de tiempo haber leído la parte introductoria! No, no se trataba si la revista tenia razón o no, le molestaba el hecho de que todo lo que ahí decía tenia que relacionarse con el! Eso lo enfurecía de sobremanera! Si, el era el intocable, el que había rechazado tanto ningens como demonios que querían con el y no solo se estaba refiriendo a una simple cita, ahora se estaba exponiendo a que la persona mas importante en su vida le de un rotundo NO cuando intente invitarlo y seguro terminaría sintiendo lo que muchos sintieron cuando el los rechazo! Y ciertamente no deseaba eso! Se atrevió a abrir de nuevo la revista y continuar leyendo lo que le hacia falta del articulo

_Lo cierto es que invitar a un chico no tiene mucho misterio, aunque claro, es diferente que invitar a una chica, ya que si tu le dices a un chico algo como "te espero en mi casa después de la media noche para que hagas conmigo lo que se te venga en gana" el claramente te dirá que si con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, pero no es necesario que seas TAN DIRECTA. Simplemente haz una invitación que cualquier chico esperaría. Puedes invitarlo a un paseo por el parque, a comer algo o a ver una película y si puedes hacer las tres juntas mucho mejor. _

Lo invadió el temor una vez mas, a Hiei nada de eso le gustaba, realmente tenia que ser tan directo con la invitación? No había ninguna otra opción alternativa a esa?

_Te preguntaras porque debes ser tan directa, fácil, porque ese es su lenguaje, jamás se dan cuenta de las señales que solemos mandar, si sencillamente lo invitas a tomar algo le puedes mandar mil señales durante toda la velada y jamás se dará cuenta, pero si en cambio lo invitas a cenar y luego a ver una película inmediatamente captara el mensaje y sabrá cuales son tus intenciones, créeme, hasta el hombre mas despistado del mundo sabe eso por instinto. Así que, invítalo directamente en vez de estar meses perdiendo tu tiempo, seguro el te corresponderá y aceptara tu invitación. _

Ese era el fin del articulo, donde de nuevo esa tonta revista tenia razón en cada palabra que estaba escrita, incluso un youkai como Hiei debería entender lo que sucedería cuando vas a una cena y luego a un lugar oscuro como son los cines ningen a los cuales el ya había tenido la oportunidad de ir antes. Hiei le había dicho que al día siguiente volvería, siendo así, tenia que planear la cita perfecta aunque eso le tomara toda la noche

-kitsune…

Ahora debía pensar, que era lo que le gustaba a Hiei a parte del helado? Tal vez si le proponía algo relacionado con eso aceptaría pasar toda una noche con el en cualquier parte, esa era su arma secreta

-kitsune…me estas escuchando?

Ya tenia algo, eso era un comienzo, ahora lo que seguía seria su vestimenta, podría seguir aplicando lo dicho en el consejo anterior y volverse a arreglar muy bien para su querido demonio y quizás de esa forma lograría sacarle alguna escenita de celos

-Kurama!! Ábreme de una vez!!

-ah?! Que sucede?

Al parecer había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de aquel que lo tenia en esa desagradable situación y que al parecer había estado ahí en su ventana mucho tiempo y el no lo había escuchado, eso se podía deducir por su mal humor

-desde hace cuanto estas ahí Hiei? –le dijo mientras abría su ventana para que pudiera seguir-

-y como esperas que yo lo sepa baka kitsune, solo se que estuve mucho tiempo golpeándote pero tu no hacías caso por estar concentrado en eso –señalo la revista, al parecer había olvidado ocultarla- a propósito, que es? –le dijo con toda la intención de acercarse a averiguar de que se trataba-

-ah! –inmediatamente se adelanto y escondió la revista entre sus libros- eso…no era nada…solo algo que encontré por ahí y…que estaba leyendo

-lo miro de manera sospechosa- no pensé que seguirías con tu antigua forma de ser…

-de que estas hablando?

-no me creas tan tonto…yo se a la perfección que era eso que leías

-en…en serio? –su voz tenia un tono nervioso-

-si…es una de esas revistas donde aparecen mujeres ningen no es cierto? Sabes a lo que me refiero…no pensé que siguieras con eso a pesar de ya no ser Youko

-suspiro aliviado- no Hiei, no es nada de eso…a mi no me gustan esa clase de cosas

-no te sirve engañarme, yo se lo que vi –al terminar de decir eso se recostó en la cama del pelirrojo-

Eso era justo lo que le faltaba, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo y lo único que conseguía era que creyera que era un pervertido, lo único bueno de todo eso era el hecho de que aun no lo descubría, ya tendría tiempo después para arreglar eso, en ese momento…tenia una oportunidad perfecta para invitarlo a salir así que pensó, porque no ahora?

-Hiei…estaba pensando

-y ahora que?

-no te gustaría que saliéramos? Podríamos comer algo y luego, tal vez ir a ver una película

-………

La habitación quedo en silencio, un silencio incomodo, Kurama en realidad no sabia si Hiei lo estaba pensando o sencillamente no le importaba, en cualquier caso tendría que darle una respuesta sea cual sea, solo tenia que ser paciente

-solo si lo elijo yo…la ultima vez que me llevaste a ese lugar terminamos mirando algo de lo mas estúpido

-eso era porque estábamos todos, ahora solo seremos tu y yo, no tienes de que preocuparte

-Hn…-se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta-

-…Hiei? Que haces?

-no acabas de decirme que saldríamos?

-si, pero…ahora?

-no veo cual sea el problema

-si claro! Solo dame un momento

Esto lo había tomado desprevenido, al parecer Hiei había interpretado esa invitación como "aquí y ahora" no tenia preparado nada realmente, tendría que improvisar, ya que si no lo hacia en ese momento quien sabe cuando volvería a presentarse una situación así, termino de arreglar algunas cosas y volvió su vista hacia el

-ya esta…podemos salir

-Hn

* * *

**Calles de Tokio.**

Habían estado caminando por mas de media hora hacia un lugar que los dos desconocían, la verdad era que Kurama estaba haciendo tiempo para planear mas o menos como seria su velada, pero tenia que darse prisa, después de todo Hiei no es la persona mas paciente del mundo

-podrías decirme de una vez a donde demonios nos dirigimos?

-si…ah…-vio que estaban cerca de un parque- porque no damos un paseo primero?

-no me dijiste antes que iríamos a ese lugar oscuro a mirar algo? –en su idioma se refería al cine-

-si, pero no tenemos prisa por ir, además…no eres tu el que siempre esta diciendo que no le gustan los lugares donde hay muchas personas?

-Hn…

Había ganado esa batalla, conocía lo suficiente a Hiei como para decir con certeza que nunca se opondría a un simple paseo por un parque y mas aun si esos al rededores no eran tan frecuentados, sin mas que decir fueron a ese lugar y se sentó en una banca cercana, casi por inercia Hiei hizo lo mismo.

-espera un momento…

Kurama se levanto y fue a comprarle a su demonio lo que mas le gustaba, su tan querida nieve dulce como el le decía, se lo trajo a lo cual solo obtuvo como respuesta un "" que en su idioma significaba un gracias, aquí podía usar nuevamente lo recomendado en el primer consejo, lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el comía.

-me miras de nuevo…

-si

-lo haces mucho últimamente

-lo se

-porque lo haces?

-solo me gusta observarte

-eso no responde a mi pregunta

-te molesta que lo haga?

-responde tu primero

-porque te ves muy lindo cuando estas comiendo

-Hn…

Luego de esa ultima respuesta por parte de Kurama, Hiei no volvió a responderle y solo se dedico a terminar su helado, eso solo le dio a entender al kitsune que había logrado apenarlo nuevamente, hasta el momento la salida iba resultando muy bien.

-ya terminaste? Entonces ya podemos irnos

Se levanto de su lugar, adelantándose, pasados unos pocos segundos Hiei camino tras de el, aun se nota su expresión apenada, ante eso Kurama solo sonrió para si mismo, indicándole el lugar a donde se dirigían ahora.

* * *

**En la entrada de los cines…**

-……

-ya te decidiste?

-no me molestes

Se veía a un Hiei admirando las pancartas de las funciones que se estaban presentando en ese momento en las salas de cines, el único inconveniente es que el no tenia idea de ninguna de esas películas a pesar de haber dicho que el elegiría y era demasiado orgulloso como para decirle al zorro que lo ayudara

-si gustas podemos ver esa…es de acción –le dijo Kurama señalando una de las películas-

-te dije que no me molestaras

Ahora Hiei estaba admirando otra que a su parecer se veía interesante, pero siempre había que tener un "pero" como en cualquier situación

-no quieres ver esa, me has dicho muchas veces que no soportas las cosas románticas

-cállate ya

Ahora volvía a encontrarse en la indecisión, le quedaban dos opciones, tragarse el orgullo y elegir la que el zorro le había recomendado ya que, a el también le había llamado la atención en el momento en que le dijo que era de acción, de lo contrario, la otra opción era elegir cualquier otra solo para no quedar en vergüenza sin importar lo mala que esta fuera…así que el prefirió…

-quiero esta…-respondió señalando a una de las funciones-

-te refieres a la que yo te dije?

-Hn…

Esa había sido una victoria para Kurama, le gustaba mucho molestar a su youkai hasta hacerlo poner de mal humor, en especial porque sabia como contentarlo luego, sin mas que decir entraron a la función a ver la película.

* * *

**Dos horas después…de nuevo en la entrada de los cines**

-que aburrido…es la ultima vez que vuelvo contigo a este lugar

-no te gusto? Pero si tu mismo la elegiste

-no me importa

Kurama volvió a sonreír, era algo único ver como Hiei se emocionaba cuando algo interesante pasaba en la película, pero a pesar de su sonrisa en el fondo estaba algo decepcionado, creía que con algo así podría darle aunque fuese un leve indicio a Hiei de que era lo que sentía por el, pero al parecer no lo logro esta vez

-kitsune…

-ah? –Volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos-

-porque fue todo esto?

-una sonrisa volvió a reflejarse en su rostro- eso es algo que tu debes descubrir

-Hn

En el resto del trayecto de vuelta a casa la sonrisa de Kurama no desapareció, se podía decir que de cierta forma si había logrado algo con todo esto, crearle intriga a su youkai, solo faltaba que el lo descubriera, ahora se preguntaba, alguno de esos dichosos consejos haría que llegara mas lejos con Hiei? Bueno, eso también era algo que solo el podía descubrir.

**Continuara…**

Que les pareció ah? Si lo se me quedo medio largo, pero les prometí no decepcionarlos!! Es posible que el próximo capitulo si tarde un poco porque estaré en exámenes y tengo que concentrarme mucho, pero tratare de subirlo rápido, reviews por favor, es todo lo que pido para seguir! Ahora si, sayonara!

Siguiente capitulo: Besalo o haz que te bese

pequeña encuesta: quieren que haya un beso entre nuestros personajes en el proximo capitulo? si? no? diganme que les gustaria mas!


	5. 5 Besalo o haz que te bese

Saludos a todos! Yo se que no tengo cara para aparecerme por aca pero miren lo que encontré después de todo este tiempo! Al menos subo esto porque no recuerdo como continuaba pero ahora si me pondré mas al pendiente de esta historia que ha tenido muy buena acogida se que muchas querían esto así que aquí las complazco jajaja!al menos hasta que recuerde como continuar mientras tanto disfruten este capi!

Gracias por los comentarios y por la paciencia en serio!

* * *

**Capitulo 4: bésalo o haz que te bese**

Con su cuerpo recostado sobre su cama, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas trataba de conciliar el sueño Shuichi Minamino, sin tener éxito alguno ya que se encontraba en esa misma posición desde hacia horas, la razón? La revista…cual otra podría ser? Para ser mas específicos, se trataba del consejo que acababa de leer, o mas bien dicho, del que solo pudo leer hasta cierta parte, el porque de ello? Simple y sencillamente no tuvo el valor suficiente para leerlo…pero lo poco que alcanzo a leer con sus hermosos ojos verdes aun permanecía en su mente, claro como si fuese una fotografía.

_Paso Nº4: bésalo o haz que te bese._

_En este paso tienes dos posibilidades, mostrarte muy decidida y darle el mejor beso de su vida contemplando el 1% de posibilidad de rechazo o hacer que sea el quien te bese. Se lo que puedes estar pensando, que es muy difícil hacer eso y que no podrías aceptar su rechazo, bueno, por imposible que esto suene hacer que te bese no es tan difícil…solo tienes que…_

Hasta ahí había sido lo único que fue capaz de leer, la verdad era que le temía demasiado al rechazo como para animarse a ser el quien lo besara…solo de imaginarlo…

_-kitsune…tu no me interesas de esa manera…_

-NO!

Se había despertado muy alterado, toda esa situación mejoraba cada vez más, era la primera vez que había conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y tenia que despertarse por un sueño desagradable en donde era rechazado, se levanto y observo la revista muy cercana a el y aun abierta en la pagina donde estaba el resto del consejo…se animaría a leerlo? Se acerco un poco y pudo observar algo de lo que no había leído

_En primer lugar, no le temas al rechazo amiga, si los anteriores pasos te funcionaron, significa que a ese chico si le interesas aunque sea un poco…así que no tienes porque estar tan temerosa, no lo crees?_

Si, las ocasiones en que la revista comenzaba a hablar con el como si fuese una amistad o algo mas cercano eran aterradoras, pero ya habían sucedido tantas veces que de cierta forma llego a acostumbrarse a ello e incluso…gracias a eso logro sentirse mas tranquilo, aunque eso era ridículamente tonto era la verdad, ahora ya tenia un poco mas de confianza, tanto así que tomo la revista en sus manos y prosiguió con su lectura

_Esto es lo que harás, debes darle señales muy claras de que quieres que te bese, y cuando digo claras me refiero a que deben ser MUY CLARAS, porque? Los chicos son chicos y la mayoría de ellos no se dará cuenta de tus intenciones a la primera señal que decidas mandarle. Por ejemplo, puedes usar esto que casi nunca falla, se quedan los dos solos en tu casa y le propones que escuchen música en un reproductor y…sorpresa! Los audífonos son demasiado cortos así que tienen que estar muy cerca. El objetivo aquí es lograr esa cercanía entre los dos, eso hará que más propenso el momento para un beso. Otra táctica muy útil que puedes utilizar es alguna excusa tonta para acercarte a su rostro y, que sorpresa! Sus labios quedaron accidentalmente muy cerca, ya entiendes a lo que me refiero? _

Al instante cerro la revista fuertemente y su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, de solo pensar en hacer eso estando con Hiei le hacia sentir demasiado nervioso, sin mencionar que si lo mas probable es que Hiei terminara burlándose de el por hacer semejante tontería, el era algo despistado pero no tanto como para no percatarse que deseaba besarlo. Hubo un momento de silencio para Kurama. Luego de esto se armo de valor para darle otro vistazo al articulo.

_Otra cosa que puedes intentar es el contacto físico, es una de las tácticas infalibles que existen. Con mucho contacto físico haras que se le suba la temperatura y se quiera lanzar. CUIDADO! Con contacto físico solo se refiere a ligeros toques o cogerlo del brazo, no tiene porque pasar a otras situaciones si sabes a lo que me refiero_

Pensó un momento…que tal si el y Hiei terminaran…como pudo pensar eso! Era aun mas tonto que estar leyendo esa clase de cosas, pero no podía negar que la idea le había gustado por un segundo. Por suerte ese pensamiento le hizo olvidar su inseguridad y pudo continuar la lectura.

_También funciona crear alguna especie de ambiente romántico…por ejemplo…_

-estas despierto a esta hora?

Se sobresalto, no quería voltear a ver porque ya sabia de quien era esa voz, pero aunque no lo deseara tuvo que dirigir su mirada hacia donde había provenido la voz, y si…era Hiei.

-creí que ya estabas dormido

No podía responderle, estaba petrificado, y si se había percatado de lo que leía? Si era así estaba en graves problemas!

-leyendo otra vez? De que se trata?

-en ese momento reacciono- no es nada –dejo a un lado la revista- solo estaba matando el tiempo mientras conciliaba el sueño, tu que haces aquí?

-no había nada mas que hacer en el Makai así que vine, creí que estarías dormido y que serias tan descuidado como siempre y dejarías tu ventana abierta, en eso no me equivoque

-no pudo evitar reír ante eso- si, no te equivocaste, quieres algo de comer? Debes estar hambriento

-Hn…

Ya conocía ese tipo de respuestas, a lo que solo sonrió, se levanto y bajo para traerle algo. Estaba muy feliz de tenerlo consigo y con la misma sonrisa en su rostro le había preparado un poco de té acompañado de unas galletas cuando…cayo en cuenta de algo…la revista! La había dejado sobre su cama y si Hiei la veía no podría volver a verlo a los ojos! Puso todo en una bandeja y subió a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo para descubrir, a un Hiei recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de su cabeza, la revista aun seguía ahí pero estaba de la misma forma en como el la había dejado antes de irse, suspiro aliviado, al parecer ni si quiera se había molestado en mirarla, volvió a sonreír.

-espero te guste

-eso fue rápido –dijo incorporándose, sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama del kitsune-

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado y lo observaba comer, por la forma en como devoraba todo se podía dar cuenta que estaba muy hambriento, quizás luego le traería mas. En ese momento su mirada se fijo en los labios de Hiei, se venían tan apetecibles y tentadores para el, seria tan malo besarlo si quiera una vez?

-se percato que era observado- que te sucede?

-no es nada Hiei…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, observándose mutuamente, ciertamente Kurama no pudo controlar su cuerpo ya que comenzó a acercarse demasiado al youkai, quien no se había movido en lo absoluto. Sus rostros ya se encontraban lo bastante cerca, podía sentir la suave respiración de Hiei, tan concentrado estaba en lograr su objetivo que no se percato que al estar tan cerca la taza que el demonio tenia en sus manos se resbalo, haciendo que el contenido de esta callera sobre su capa.

-agg! Esta caliente

-l-lo siento, dejame ayudarte

Este desafortunado accidente lo obligo a separarse de su querido youkai para atenderlo y ahora no era capaz de verle a los ojos, quien podría luego de que un intento de beso salió completamente desastroso? Esto seguro no paso desapercibido por Hiei quien se burlaría de el por haber hecho todo eso.

-no puedo usarla si esta mojada…

Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del youkai, lo cual lo dejo mucho mas que sorprendido, en donde habían quedado las burlas o los reclamos que este le haría por haber causado eso? A no ser…a no ser que Hiei también deseara que pasara ese momento, era una posibilidad! Improbable pero posibilidad después de todo! Es como si todo a su alrededor lo alentara a seguir esos estúpidos consejos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí.

-yo la lavare, mañana en la mañana estará lista…puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, no puedes salir de esa forma

Sabiendo que no tenia mas opción el youkai acepto, durmieron como siempre lo hacían, Kurama en un colchón en el suelo y Hiei en su cama, solo que esa noche hubo una pequeña diferencia, en cuanto Hiei se quedo dormido Kurama encendió una pequeña lámpara, cuidando de no despertarlo, de esa forma pudo continuar con su lectura.

_Crea un ambiente romántico, una clásica escena en la playa en que te juntas mucho a el. Si usas también cualquier tipo de indirecta pero que a la vez sea directa te aseguro que se percatara que quieres que te bese pero mucho cuidado con esto, si ya has intentado varias veces y no se entera en ninguna de esas puede significar que no quiere besarte y es mejor que no insistas, aunque este hecho es poco probable si llegaste hasta aquí con resultados positivos así que puedes respirar tranquila. Si lo llevas al cine o a que den un paseo juntos por la playa, lo tomas del brazo, te le acercas bastante y aun así no te besa? Seguro lo primero que pasa por tu mente es un "no le gusto?" podría ser, pero en otro porcentaje mucho menor es que tu chico sea tan tímido que no se atreve a hacerlo, lo cual significa que debes de dar tu el primer paso y besarlo. Analiza bien la situación y haz lo que a tu criterio es mejor y buena suerte!_

Y ahí acababa el artículo, bueno quizás si podía ingeniárselas para crear unas situaciones como esas, que tan difícil podía ser? Con esa última pregunta en su cabeza se dispuso por fin a dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**Continuara…**


	6. 5 Besalo o haz que te bese Parte II

Saludos de nuevo! Me dije a mi misma…mi misma! Si recibes más de 3 reviews en este tiempo vale la pena continuarlo así que gracias a todos los que aun no me han olvidado! Pueden creer que tuve que releer todo para recordar la continuación? Créanme no los decepcionare al menos tengo que acabar esta historia que a muchos les ha gustado! Gracias por sus comentarios no saben cuánto me han animado! Este capi no será tan largo ya que es la continuación del anterior pero créanme no decepcionara y al menos yo creo que he mejorado mi redacción para que sea mas cómodo de leer! Ya que les eché el discurso ahora si vamos a lo que nos interesa!

Gracias a los comentarios de: KathMinamino, Oscurita XuXu, twinipuu, Roronoa Minamino.

* * *

**Capitulo 4.2. Bésalo o haz que te bese. Parte II**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Despertó primero como era costumbre, en especial porque…no había imagen que el adorara más que ver como su querido Hiei dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, dando algunas vueltas en esta de vez en cuando y quejándose mientras lo hacía, en conclusión, era la mejor forma de empezar una mañana. Se levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruido ya que siempre que lo despertaba armaba un escándalo, no le molestaba pero prefirió dejarlo dormir y bajar a hacer el desayuno.

Con toda la dedicación y el cariño que la situación lo ameritaba preparo un desayuno que le pareció adecuado, unas tostadas con algo de jalea y jugo de naranja, e hizo varias en caso de que Hiei despertara con hambre. Empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación donde ya se escuchaban ruidos, lo que significaba que su amor ya había despertado…pero…no de nuevo! La dichosa revista! Causa de sus desvelos y catalogada como la mayor locura que había hecho en su vida estaba al descubierto de nuevo! La dejo justo al lado de donde durmió cuando termino de leerla! De nuevo estaba en peligro de descubrirse su tan elaborado plan! Como podía ser tan descuidado? Fue lo que se pregunto a si mismo mientras corría hacia su habitación…solo para encontrarse con un Hiei muy despierto mirando hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, de nuevo estaba a salvo o eso quería creer.

-por qué vienes tan agitado? –Mirándolo con atención-

-ah? No…no pasa nada! –suspiro aliviado-

-desde hace unos días has actuado muy extraño…seguro que no me estas ocultando nada? –Dijo, al incorporarse un poco de la posición en la que estaba-

-no te oculto nada! Tu siempre me has dicho que soy extraño

-no me mientas kitsune…sabes que puedo leer tus pensamientos si así lo quiero –se le acerco peligrosamente-

-te lo repito, no te estoy ocultando nada y si quieres puedes hacerlo…sabes que no me opongo a eso –trato de sonar lo más convincente que pudo, arriesgándose a que este de verdad lo hiciera, en el fondo estaba profundamente nervioso-

-…-guardo silencio por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar- está bien digamos que te creo…-sentándose de nuevo en la cama-

Suspiro aliviado para sus adentros, agradecía la suerte de tener la confianza de su youkai y con el juramento de que después de eso no le mentiría de nuevo. Se sentó junto a el para desayunar tranquilamente, si, en su cuarto ya que ahí era donde le gustaba permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo cuando Hiei lo venía a visitar.

Ambos comían en silencio, pero era un silencio bastante incomodo ya que Hiei no había dejado de observarlo fijamente desde la anterior conversación, parecía que si sospechaba algo así que debía hacer algo para disimular y de paso claro, poner en marcha su plan para conseguir un beso del objeto de sus anhelos.

-me pones nervioso cuando me miras tan fijamente

-Hn…no puedo evitar pensar que está pasando algo que no me quieres decir

-claro que no! Ya no quiero que pienses eso…así que…que tal si salimos de nuevo? Disfrutaste el salir conmigo el otro día no es así? Te llevare a comer lo que tú quieras!

-Por qué tan repentino interés en que salga contigo? Si es extraño…

-tiene algo de malo que quiera pasar tiempo contigo? –Dijo mientras tocaba ligeramente su mano, causando una expresión de vergüenza por parte de su compañero- porque no solo te relajas un poco…y tratas de divertirte conmigo

-Hn…como sea

Esa respuesta significaba otra victoria a su favor! En momentos así no podía dejar de agradecer que los consejos anteriores funcionaran de esa forma tan efectiva.

**Unas horas después, en las calles de Tokio…**

Después de haberse arreglado, por supuesto, de nuevo usando ropa sugerente, salieron como lo habían planeado y…pudo haber apostado su vida en eso y habría ganado ya que el lugar al cual quería ir Hiei era nada más y nada menos que una heladería, eso le parecía realmente adorable y por supuesto que tenía una segunda intención, era el lugar perfecto en el que podría obtener tu tan añorado beso!

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa donde no los pudiera ver nadie, por su puesto idea de Kurama, cosa que a Hiei no le molesto ya que estaba tan concentrado en su "nieve dulce" que no sospechaba nada. Como era costumbre, solo Hiei ordeno mientras el solo se dedico a observarlo, se podría decir que era su pasatiempo favorito.

-y? de nuevo no vas a pedir nada? –decía el youkai mientras devoraba su helado

-yo no tengo ganas…además…es suficiente solo mirarte –lanzándole una mirada coqueta en ese momento lo cual no paso desapercibido por el pequeño youkai quien sintió que casi se atraganto con el helado

-deja de decir estupideces…-dijo con un enojo claramente fingido lo cual hizo que el kitsune soltara una pequeña carcajada

-no son estupideces, es lo que realmente pienso –acercándose mucho a él- tienes…una pequeña mancha aquí…-dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por los labios de Hiei, teniendo así la oportunidad de sentir lo suaves que estos eran-

Repitió esta acción hasta retirar totalmente los rastros de helado…Hiei estaba totalmente paralizado ante tal acción, ni si quiera decía algo para insultarlo o alejarlo…esta era su oportunidad, se jugaría el todo por el todo. Bajo sus manos hasta el mentón de SU youkai sujetándolo con firmeza y hasta se podía notar un ligero toque posesivo en esta acción, empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia su rostro, observando que este no hacía nada por oponerse, lo cual tomo como una afirmativa a su acción…estaba tan cerca que podía sentir como ambos respiraban ligeramente agitados…pero como a él parecía que nada nunca le salía bien, en ese momento el helado que había estado comiendo Hiei se había derretido lo que causo que ensuciara toda la mesa y por ende, a ambos.

-esto es tu culpa! No de dejaste terminarlo!

-no era mi intención en serio! Ven…déjame ayudarte –trato de disimular su dejo de frustración por lo que acababa de pasar y aun mas porque a él parecía no haberle importado en lo absoluto! Que…ahora se trataba de un juego nada mas?

-ya está bien…podemos irnos?

-como tú quieras

Y así, los dos salieron del lugar.

El camino de regreso a casa fue muy silencioso, ya que ninguno quiso hacer mas nada luego de lo que había pasado…pero lo que más le molestaba a Kurama era el hecho de que Hiei estuviera más molesto y preocupado por su helado que por lo que había intentado hacer…podría ser…que realmente no le importaba? Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando empezó a llover, y aun estaban lejos de casa, y el hecho de que hace mucho había empezado la lluvia y ahora había empeorado dejaba muy en claro que el kitsune no estaba con los pies en la tierra en ese momento.

-que es lo que está pasando contigo? –dijo el youkai intrigado

-Por que lo preguntas?

-porque está lloviendo y ni si quiera te interesa…es por lo que paso?

-aquello hizo que se sintiera nervioso y quizás…un poco feliz también- bueno…tal vez si…un poco…

-no debería de preocuparte…te perdono por haber arruinado mi nieve dulce

…que? A eso se refería con lo que paso? Hiei a veces era imposible! Eso dejaba muy en claro que ni si quiera le importo lo que hizo! Ya estaba harto!

-si claro…eso era lo único que quería escuchar! –bastante alterado

-ahora qué demonios te pasa Kurama?

-escúchame! –dijo, sujetándolo bastante fuerte- no tienes idea de lo que he tenido que hacer para tener estos momentos contigo y a ti parece que ni si quiera te importa!

-de que estás hablando? Suéltame de una vez!

-lo ves? Pero se acabo! –al momento de terminar esa frase tomo el rostro de Hiei con fuerza acercándosele

Pero, una vez más! Cuando estaba a punto de tener lo que quería, Hiei giro su rostro y se alejo…

-tengo que regresar ya

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría…no debió alterarse tanto ahora lo había arruinado! Quizás lo ofendió y ahora se iría y no sabía en cuanto tiempo iba a volver…no! No podía dejar que se fuera!

-espera! No…discúlpame no debí alterarme así pero por favor…no te vayas

-hablo en serio Kurama tengo que irme –bastante dispuesto a irse

- no por favor! –lo retenía como podía- te explicare todo te lo prometo pero quédate más tiempo conmigo!

-me explicas después todo lo que quieras ahora déjame ir! –forcejeando un poco

-no! Quédate! –decía mientras jalaba de su capa

-estás loco Kurama suéltame! El suelo esta mojado nos vamos a caer!

-no me interesa! –jalando mas

Y con ese último esfuerzo por parte de Kurama, hizo que se cumpliera lo que había dicho anteriormente, ambos cayeron al suelo…pero no fue una simple caída…Hiei había caído sobre Kurama y, para buena suerte de este, justo sobre sus labios. El kitsune no lo podía creer, realmente se estaban besando! No como él quería claro pero era un beso de Hiei! Permanecieron largos minutos así hasta que Hiei se levanto, trato de limpiarse un poco y solo se despidió con un "tengo que irme", dejando a Kurama aun tirado en el piso, sin poder moverse pero, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, había logrado lo que quería.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Y bien? Que les pareció? Quise quitar un poco el romance a todo y hacerlo más interesante! Merezco así sea un review pequeñito? Sé que esta corto pero recuerden que es una continuación! Si lo juntan con el anterior capitulo quedara como realmente lo había planeado! Ahora…una noticia que puede ser buena o mala depende de quien la lea, a partir de aquí ya solo nos quedan dos capítulos para terminar esta historia wiii! Quizás me tarde en subir el próximo capítulo pero esta historia ya lleva mucho tiempo y me comprometo a acabarla! Así que muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en una próxima ocasión!


	7. 6 Si nada de lo anterior funciona

Hi hi a todos! Hay me esforcé tanto por subir este capi pronto solo por ustedes que me animan a seguir adelante además de que quiero acabar esta historia de la mejor forma posible! Después de este episodio viene el final y realmente REALMENTE quiero que termine bien y en grande por todas a quienes les ha gustado esta historia! Ahora sí, pasen a leer!

Gracias a los comentarios de: RozZ Veroniik MiinamiinOo, TaO mEy-nEkO eViL, Oscurita XuXu, kanon, noirkot

**Capítulo 6: En caso de que lo anterior no haya tenido efecto…**

-achu!

Estornudaba sin parar en su cama el kitsune, así es, había pescado un resfriado por lo que había sucedido la otra noche pero eso no le quitaba la inmensa sonrisa que tenía en los labios mientras, aprovechando su tiempo libre leía el último consejo que, según creía, inocentemente, haría que Hiei fuera suyo por fin.

_Paso N°5. Si esto no surge hay técnicas más específicas_

_La verdad es que si todo lo anterior no te ha funcionado podemos decirte con seguridad que estas ante un chico difícil, y un caso como este requieren que empieces a aprender a seducir a tu hombre mediante técnicas psicológicas, básicamente es repetir lo mismo del principio pero con cosas un poco más detalladas. Básicamente las reglas anteriormente dichas sirven para seducir a un 90% de los chicos, por su puesto siempre te encontraras con uno que es difícil de roer pero eso siempre depende de qué situación y lo que ocurra con ese chico pero claro, siempre podemos remontarnos al juego del amor._

-el que claramente estoy ganando? –dijo con autosuficiencia el kitsune, pero por su puesto al instante se sintió extraño ya que estaba hablando solo, prefirió solo seguir leyendo

_El juego del amor ha existido, existe y existirá en cualquier momento de la historia, habiendo logrado incluso modificarla, se sitúa en el presente ocupando e influyendo en la mayoría de nuestros pensamientos. Y así variando nuestras acciones o hechos, hasta llegando a dibujar él solito nuestro propio futuro._

_Una persona enamorada es capaz de sucumbir fácilmente a este sentimiento dejando a un lado cualquier pensamiento racional._

_Dar vida a lo que no la tiene, gran cualidad del amor. Capaz de hacer sentir un abanico de sentimientos con solo mirar una foto, tocar un objeto o escuchar una palabra._

_Esto es justamente lo que debes usar! Sigue adelante y no te desanimes!_

Y de esta forma, después de varios días de intensa lectura terminaban los consejos que habían prometido ayudarle en la conquista de su querido youkai y hacer que se sintiera más confiado que nunca al respecto...lastimosamente como el bien lo sabía, había un pero en todo esto y era una notita que lo hizo preocuparse

_Los resultados varían y no se ofrece un 100% de probabilidad de éxito_

Claro…como había sido tan ingenuo? Seguro por eso muchas de las cosas que había planeado no resultaron como él lo quisiera, había creído en una promesa invisible y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias…las cuales, por cierto, no le molestaban para nada.

Lastimosamente ahora se encontraba solo, los dichosos consejos habían terminado y no sabía de qué manera actuar ahora, que más haría falta? Si…se preguntó a sí mismo cuando la respuesta era más que obvia

-"confesarle lo que sientes"

Volvió a hablar consigo mismo pero esta vez lo hizo como lo haría una persona normal, en su mente, pero realmente se sentía preocupado por lo que estaba por venirse, como actuaria ahora Hiei ya que se besaron? Y más importante sería preguntarse como actuaria el mismo!

-Kurama…

…de nuevo había estado tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba solo en su habitación, y por lo que veía, la razón por hacer toda esa locura lo había estado observando por un buen tiempo

-lo siento mucho…es que…achu! –volvió a estornudar

-se le acercó peligrosamente- no me gusta verte así kitsune…

Apenas y lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento…Hiei…el demonio al que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano se le había acercado y lo estaba besando! y lo más importante…lo hacía por voluntad propia!

-no pudo evitar separarse debido a su gran confusión- que…que estás haciendo?

-que parece? Te beso, baka kitsune

-pero…cómo? O más bien…por qué? –aún más confundido que al principio

-me detengo? –dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-….no…

Y con esa respuesta volvió a besarlo, confundido aun? Si pero…que importaba! Hiei lo estaba besando eso era mil veces más importante que sus confusiones! Así que prefirió disfrutar del momento. Después de unos segundos se separaron…

-así que…te enfermaste, te dije que tuvieras más cuidado pero tampoco te gusta escucharme

-…-ni si quiera podía hablar, su mente todavía trataba de procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar

-te estoy hablando

-si…lo sé debí hacerte caso –tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro- pero…no me molesta estar enfermo, me da tiempo para descansar

-siendo así…-se sentó al borde de la cama para luego recostarse a su lado en la cama

-que estás haciendo? –sus mejillas se habían sonrojado debido a la cercanía

-otra vez esa pregunta? Que no es obvio?

-sí pero…

-seguro debes estar cansado de dormir en ese colchón, cambiemos por esta ocasión, además estás enfermo

Es como si hubiera leído su mente…justo iba a pedirle una explicación de sus actos, y si, lo admitía, no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento! Pero…había algo que lo inquietaba, desde que llego pudo notar una sonrisa especial en el rostro de Hiei y no podía evitar preguntarse porque lo hacía, normalmente su expresión era seria y no demostraba emoción alguna…

-no tienes frio?

-ah? –eso lo había sacado de sus pensamientos- un poco…por qué lo preguntas?

-solo quería saber…porque puedo ayudarte al respecto

Y la siguiente acción por parte de él lo dejo mucho más confundido! Se había acercado mucho más a el hasta…abrazarlo! Lo sujetaba firme pero delicadamente…como siempre lo había soñado!...si, gracias a ese pensamiento se sintió por un momento como una chica, quizás el leer tanto la estúpida revista hizo que su mente quedara verdaderamente aturdida

-así está mejor?

-lo saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos, eso pasaba mucho últimamente- …si…

Respondió casi inaudible, por supuesto, aún estaba inquieto ya que el aún tenía esa sonrisa, que le causaba tanta gracia? O porque se sentía superior a alguien más? Realmente quería saberlo pero…el estar tan cerca de aquel que tanto amaba borraba cualquier pensamiento de su mente, y por su puesto la enfermedad también ayudo para que se quedara profundamente dormido en los brazos de su youkai.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-buenos días kitsune…dormiste bien?

Eso lo había inquietado un poco, no esperaba levantarse con el tan cerca y menos si tenía la misma expresión que el día anterior! no es que no estuviera feliz por ello al contrario, era como un sueño hecho realidad pero algo estaba mal en todo ese asunto y tenía que averiguar porque

-si estoy bien gracias por preguntar

-te habría preparado algo pero…tu siempre me dices que no debo salir de tu habitación mientras esté aquí –dijo manteniendo su sonrisa

-si es verdad…-levantándose- ya me siento mejor así que déjame a mí hacerlo

-como quieras –coloco sus manos en su nuca, acomodándose de esa forma

Salió de la habitación y por inercia llego a la cocina…estaba tan confundido con lo que estaba pasando! Por qué Hiei actuaba así? y esa sonrisa…que no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero creía conocerlo lo suficiente para saber que algo tramaba.

Tan rápido como pudo preparo unos hot cakes que sabía que a él tanto le gustaban y subió a su cuarto de nuevo…con una imagen que sencillamente no esperaba encontrarse…la misma ropa que había usado antes buscando provocarlo ahora era él quien las usaba! al parecer el tiempo que estuvo en la cocina fue más que suficiente para que Hiei se levantara, buscara en su armario esa ropa en específico y se la colocara…ahora se encontraba mirándose al espejo

-no son de mi talla pero…creo que me quedan bien, no lo crees? –dijo girándose para que lo mirara

Lo único que pudo hacer Kurama fue asentir con la cabeza…porque la verdad era, que todo eso le sentaba mejor que a el mismo y eso nada ni nadie lo podía negar

-traje….te traje….

-ah sí, lo que preparaste –acercándose de nuevo a la cama

Como al parecer se estaba volviendo costumbre entre ellos, comían en silencio…es decir que era el momento, como de costumbre también, de aplicar el último consejo en el que estaba depositando todas sus esperanzas, solo que esta vez había que ser más directo

-Hiei…alguna vez te has preguntado lo que pienso de ti?

-no…a que viene eso ahora?

-a que…-tomando su mano- es posible que yo sienta algo especial por ti

-lo dices en verdad? –Imitó su movimiento- porque yo también –volvió a sonreír-

Definitivamente a él nada le salía bien…se supone que debería haber apenado a Hiei y lograr que este le preguntara más del tema pero…sencillamente no esperaba esa respuesta! Y con esa sonrisa era difícil saber si hablaba en serio o solo jugaba con el!

-esto no es un juego Hiei estoy hablando en serio

-yo también…o es tan difícil creerme? porque puedo demostrarlo

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar estaba siendo besado de nuevo, por supuesto, si! lo disfrutaba! pero…pero…ni si quiera sabia porque se quejaba!

-se separó de él- yo…tengo que…-ni si quiera se molestó en terminar su frase, solo recogió unas cuantas cosas y salió del cuarto tan rápido como pudo, entre ellas por su puesto, estaba la revista

En el pasillo…lo más alejado de su cuarto que pudo…

-cuál es tu problema? –Tomando la revista entre sus manos- dijiste que todo esto servía para seducir al 90% de los hombres pero no! Resulta que a quien yo quiero no es solo un hombre sino también un demonio! Seguro no tenías previsto eso no es verdad? Y apuesto a que no hay una sección que te diga como reconocer el comportamiento del hombre que te gusta cierto? Esto me gano por poner mi confianza en una revista para mujeres siendo hombre! En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando con la revista, como lo haría una persona perfectamente cuerda…una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo petrificarse…

-quien dice que eso no funciona? funciono contigo…o no?

-se giró lentamente, reconocía perfectamente esa voz- h-hiei…

-te atrape…kitsune

**Continuara…**

Apuesto a que muchas si se esperaban esto verdad? Seguro lo sospecharon desde que puse lo de esa sonrisa que tanto misterio parecía tener…es que sencillamente no lo pude evitar! Que creen que pase ahora? Solo vean el ultimo capitulo para averiguarlo! Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima vez!


	8. Anuncio importante

Buenas noches/días/tardes dependiendo de el horario que tiene cada lector...créanme que me duele mucho decir esto pero esta historia esta cancelada y es por tiempo indefinido, odio decirlo pero la dejare hasta ahí...no tendrá final, las razones se preguntaran ustedes...muy sencillo, simplemente mi corazón ya no aguanta seguir escribiendo acerca de esta serie, se supone que no debería mezclar mis problemas personales pero eso ahora es imposible y estoy segura que muchas me entenderían...pero claro eso no significa que rescue-chan se retirara de la escritura no no no, mi vida es escribir pero lastimosamente no creo volver a escribir de esta serie de nuevo...para aquellos que deseen leer algo mío pueden contactarme ya que también publico en otra página y ahí me encuentro iniciando en otros proyectos, si desean saber en que ando trabajando ahora pero será claro, de otra serie, es posible que en dos años vuelva (las razones de esto? también personales) pero hay una alta probabilidad de que no sea así...pero no quiero dejar esta historia totalmente abandonada, por ende el que esté interesado en escribir el final puede informármelo usando la sección de contacto que tiene la pagina y con gusto hablaremos al respecto, por el momento rescue-chan se retira de la sección de yyh, fue muy divertido pero ahora me trae un inmenso dolor en mi ya lastimado corazón, no los abrumare con mis problemas personales solo les agradezco a todos los que me leyeron y por todo el apoyo en mi primera historia que escribo sola...alguien iba a ayudarme con esta pero ese alguien ya no está en mi vida...y para no alargarme más ahora si me despido, tranquilos que seguiré por la pagina eso se los aseguro...los amo a todos muchas gracias y ya estaremos en contacto, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer todo esto...rescue coluptor fuera...paz!


End file.
